


The Perks of Being Petty

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Sugawara could be petty, too. It just usually never ended up this well.Idek I hate summaries just read
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	The Perks of Being Petty

Suga eyed the tall brunette in front of him. He was fucking  _ beautiful _ . Wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes, tall and lithe, well built but not overly muscular… this guy was  _ just _ his type. 

And with the way he was smirking and raking his eyes over Suga’s body, the silverette seemed to be just his type, too. Suga bit his lip and grinned, handing the gorgeous man in front of him his coffee, making sure their fingers brushed as the hot caramel macchiato with two pumps of vanilla was exchanged between them. 

The cafe today was less than busy, as it normally was on Tuesday mornings. The Little Crow was rather small, but the space appeared bigger with the huge crystal-clear floor-to-ceiling windows that lined up on either side of the entrance. The register was on a vintage white wood counter, which had glass display cases filled with scrumptious pastries inside. The floor was dark hardwood, with vintage white wood circular tables and cushioned chairs resting on top of it. It was cozy, and Sugawara  _ loved _ working here. 

Especially when there was no one else in line, and he could flirt with the hunk in front of him all he wanted. The brunette in front of him was wearing a long blue and beige peacoat that  _ really _ brought out his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes… the way he was looking down at Suga, with a smile that was almost a smirk and a  _ look _ in his eyes, it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

And to think that the only words that had been exchanged between the two were a welcome and request for his order, and a response.

It was a flirty response, though, Suga thought stubbornly. Pretty Boy’s tone of voice was definitely flirty. He was 99% sure that Pretty Boy was just as interested as himself, and the thought made him grin even more as he looked up at him through his eyelashes, just the way that always got him what he wanted with his ex-boyfriend.

Pretty Boy took his coffee, but just set it right back on the counter. Suga internally celebrated, confetti bursting in his mind. He doubted he successfully hid his glee- he knew how expressive his eyes were- but he didn’t try very hard to hide it either. He had a hunch this man was perceptive and knew exactly what Suga’s intentions were.

Pretty Boy leaned against the counter, setting his elbows on the counter and resting his chin in his palms and just  _ looked _ at him, pulling the same move Suga just did, and he felt like his blood was on fire. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, and Suga-

Suga jumped back he heard the usually soft chime of the bells when the door opened rang angrily, along with a familiar and clearly angry and  _ loud _ voice of his ex-boyfriend.

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on here?” Eita Semi shouted, storming to counter that unfortunately separated Suga and Pretty Boy.  _ Goddammit, I didn’t even get his  _ name! Suga spared a quick glance at the brunette, who had straightened up and taken a small step back.  _ Nononnononono! God fucking damn it. _

__ “What’s going on is  _ you _ being a fucking _ cockblock. _ ” Sugawara couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice, and quickly blushed at the sound of it.

Then his face turned dark with red when he registered the words that had come out of his mouth. He shot his probably comically wide eyes over to Pretty Boy, who surprisingly looked… amused. He wasn’t walking away, he just had his hands in his pockets and an amused smile and amused chocolate eyes resting in his features. Suga looked away, embarrassed, focusing his gaze on his angry  _ ex- _ boyfriend.

“Excuse me,  _ what? _ ” Semi glowered, forcing himself between Pretty Boy and Suga.    
  


“Besides, how is it any of your business? If I recall,  _ you _ broke up with  _ me _ last night, asshole.”

“It hasn’t even been 24 hours, and you’re already fucking around?!”

Suga took off his apron, casually and lazily. This was going perfectly. 

“Well, I’m single, aren’t I?” He flicked his gaze to the Pretty Boy, who now had narrow eyes. It didn’t look like he planned on leaving, either. He probably found this drama interesting. 

Suga wasn’t usually this bold, but he was angry. Semi had broken up with him last night over something so  _ stupid _ . He wasn’t even upset about the break-up- they weren’t that serious and he had seen it coming- but the  _ reason _ pissed Suga off to no end.

Jealousy.

Petty, petty jealousy.

But Suga could be petty, too. So when Suga woke up today, he decided to get back at his ex-boyfriend by flirting with someone right in front of him. Maybe more than flirting, if he was lucky. Give him a  _ real _ reason to be jealous.

The fact that Pretty Boy had appeared today and made it  _ so easy _ was just a bonus, making the Silverette  _ very _ lucky.

_ Except _ for the fact that, before Semi walked in, Suga had completely forgotten about his little plan and actually almost asked for the guy’s number. The original plan was:  _ find anyone, even if it has to be a girl, wait until Semi walks in to apologize, because he will, because he’s predictable, then flirt, then go home and forget about that jackass. _

Even though Suga had forgotten the plan, it had clearly worked out  _ perfectly _ . Except for the fact that Suga now kind of wished that Semi had decided to not be predictable for once in his life and  _ not _ shown up so that Suga could actually learn this beautiful stranger’s name.

Suddenly overwhelmed with frustration- Semi had no right to even come here anyway, he had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Suga last night- Suga completely forgot any conscious or shame or common sense he had. He quickly sauntered over to Pretty Boy, who raised his eyebrows, still not saying a word.

“Yeah, we broke up, but we always do, you have no right-”  _ No right?  _ Suga scoffed, looking Semi right in the eyes as lifted into his tiptoes and pressed his lips to the brunette’s.  _ Please don’t push me away, please don’t push me away, please don’t- _

__ Suga must have been an absolute  _ angel  _ in his past life, because the gods were certainly smiling at him today. He kept his eyes open, still looking a now red-faced Semi in the eyes, and Pretty Boy actually kissed back. The brunette smirked into it, putting his hands possessively on Suga’s hips, and that had  _ always _ been a turn-on for Suga. 

And because today seemed to be his day for being bold, he never once broke eye contact with Semi as he made a big show of his tongue sliding into Pretty Boy’s mouth.

That seemed to be the final straw for the also gray-haired man, because he shouted a  _ ‘Fuck you, Koushi, you fucking slut. _ ’ and stormed out of the cafe.

As soon as the door crashed shut, reality hit Suga like a punch to the gut.

There were still people in this cafe, not many, but a few, and they were all staring opened-mouth at Suga and the stranger in front of him.

The  _ stranger _ that he had just stuck his tongue in just to piss off his boyfr- ex-boyfriend.

Suga suddenly shoved his hands in front of him, forcing the taller man away from him as his face flushed. His heart was beating rapidly and he was sure that his eyes were once again comically wide. 

_ What the fuck did I just do what the hell since when am I such a slut what have I done I didn’t even think about how this guy must feel about it and since when am I so petty I can’t believe I- _

“So,  _ Koushi _ , I believe you owe me a teeny bit for the help~?”

Suga’s mouth went dry.  _ What the hell have I done?  _ He bent into a low bow, suddenly feeling weighed down with shame.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! Please let me make it up to you!” He straightened his back again when he finished, fishing his phone out of his back pocket, not missing how amused the man in front of him looked.  _ I mean, he kissed back, so I guess I don’t have to be  _ too _ sorry. _

__ He handed his phone over to Pretty Boy. “Please add your number! I’ll… I’ll buy you coffee sometime? Help you with something? I don’t know. But let me make it up to you!”

The brunette grinned. “You know, Kou-chan~, you’ve really nothing to make up for. But since you’re offering~” Suddenly, chocolate eyes turned a shade darker as the grin turned to a smirk. “I’m going to take advantage of that~”

Suga gulped as Pretty Boy handed him his phone back. He didn’t know if he should be scared by that statement, or turned on. Mostly, he was just upset, because he just kissed someone he didn’t even know the name of because of a rare bout of pettiness.

“Call me Suga,” he said, pocketing his phone again, surprising himself with how nonchalant he was being. 

“Aww, Kou-chan’s so much cuter, though!” The brunette was still grinning. Suga felt butterflies again. He tried to shove them down.

“Unfortunately, I have to go. Make sure you text me~! Maybe next time, an angry ex-boyfriend won’t interrupt me, yeah?” Suga just stared as he left, narrowing his eyes at the ‘interrupt  _ me _ ’ in that sentence.

As soon as the brunette disappeared out the door, he opened his phone to check the contact that had been added. He snorted at the <3 added after  _ Oikawa Tooru~. _

The caramel macchiato was cold, still sitting on the counter.


End file.
